Naruto, The Next Generation
by Bleachnarutofan36
Summary: 5 years have passed since the battle with Obito and Madara. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura and the other members of the hidden leaf village are pretty much grown up and are having kids. This is the start of a new adventure for offspring of your favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Uzumaki Lenalee**

A shinobi appears in flash; his normal deep voice was heightened by the urgency of his message.

"Hokage! Your wife is going into labor!" As soon as the shinobi delivers the message, a young man with yellow hair in a very odd orange and black jumpsuit turned around. The young man had a look of confusion on his face. But when was Naruto Uzumaki not in state of confusion.

"Uh, what did you say, Shikamaru?" the yellow haired man asked the shinobi.

"Naruto, your wife IS going into labor," Shikamaru said annoyed by the fact he had to repeat himself. "It's amazing that idiot is the Hokage, I take it back, it's amazing that idiot is going to be a father," Shikamaru thought to himself. Naruto registering Shikamaru message, all of the sudden starts freaking out.

"Ah! Is she okay? Shikamaru, where is she?! She's only seven month pregnant! It's too early!" Naruto said in a panic, his hands grasped Shikamaru's vest and pulled Shikamaru to his feet so their eyes met.

"She at the hospital, Lady Tsunade is with her" Shikamaru responded. In a yellow flash Naruto was gone. Shikamaru sighed. He pictured a little Naruto running around Konoha causing all sorts of trouble the way Naruto did as a kid. He chuckled to himself thinking. "That little guy is going to be a handful; hopefully he won't wear those ridiculous goggles on his head."

Within second Naruto arrived at the hospital. He walked quickly up to the front desk. "Where's my wife?" he asked the nurse behind the desk. "She's in surgery suite #4, Lady Tsunade had to perform an emergency C-section" She said as Naruto started to head that way. "But you can't go in there, that room has to stay sterile" she yelled to him. Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asked in frustration from not be able to be there for his wife during this time of importance.

"There are a couple of people in the waiting room, here to support her and you. I would go sit in there until the surgery is done." The nurse said as she directed Naruto to the waiting room.

Worried, tired and concerned that he could not be with his wife. Naruto slowly walk to the waiting room to find some of his friends all sitting waiting.

Sai was there, well Sai isn't really his name. It was the name given to him by ANBU Root Leader, Danzou when he join team 7 about 5 years ago. For some reasons unknown to Naruto, he decided to keep the name. Sai was always hard to read, probably because he had no social skills. Naruto's mind suddenly flashed back to the time they were on a mission and Sai put arm around him when he was scared. Naruto felt a shiver crawl up his spine. "So weird and uncomfortable" he thought.

Chouji was sitting in the corner eating a bag of chips. Ino slapped the back of the head. "How can you eat at a time like this?" she yelled. "What? I'm a nervous eater" Chouji responded. Team 10 broke up after the fight with Obito and Madara. Chouji was a Jounin training his own team of Genin. Ino was a Tokubetsu Jounin working in the interrogation department. Shikamaru was the right hand man to the Hokage. He helps organize missions, overseeing training at the Academy, heads the ANBU, and keeps Naruto on track. He really does a lot for such a lazy person, maybe that why he complains all the time.

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were also there. The three kids had grown up so much. The team entered the Chuunin Exam last year. Konohamaru displayed excellent intelligence, strategy and combat skill and was given the rank of Chuunin. The team was now going on more C ranked missions.

"Naruto!" shouted Konohamaru. "You're going to be a father. Are you excited?"

Naruto grinned nervously and stuck one hand back behind his head scratching his blonde hair. "Yep" he responded. "I can't wait to teach him all my special jutsu techniques".

A very sexy, dark raven haired man walked into the waiting room with two young boys that looked like little mini version of man. They were all wear clothes with the Uchiha clan symbol on them. The man was Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's best friend. Sasuke was missing ninja for about 3 years when he went to Orochimaru, a sick twisted ninja that obsessed with power and immortality. Sasuke left the hidden leaf village to seek out power to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan except for Sasuke. Itachi left Sasuke alive so he could later test his abilities on him later. Sasuke took revenge on Itachi only to later found out the Uchiha clan was going to take over the hidden leaf village. Itachi was a double agent spying for the hidden leaf village and killed the entire clan before they could carry out their plans. Itachi made himself a wanted ninja so Sasuke could kill him and return to the village as a hero. It's a touchy subject with him. The two boys with Sasuke were his children. The oldest was Uchiha Itachi, he was 2 years old soon to be 3. He was named in honor of Sasuke's brother. The other boy was almost a year old and his name was Uchiha Kakashi, in honor of Team 7 Sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto greeted his friend. "You came! And you brought the boys!" Naruto leaned down to the boys level and rustled the raven black hair on their heads. "Are you ready to be a godfather, Sasuke?" Naruto playfully teased.

"More ready than you are to be a father" Sasuke responded very cold and sarcastically.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned around to see who was calling him. It was Lady Tsunade, she had retired from being the Hokage for about six months now. "Are you ready to meet your daughter?" she asked.

"Daughter? I have a daughter?" he said in amazement. "Can I see her?" he asked.

"Right this way" Lady Tsunade said smiling, leading the way to a deliver suite.

Naruto walked into the deliver suite to see a familiar woman with long pink hair, Sakura, holding the cutest, smallest little baby bundled up in a pink blanket. "Oh, Naruto, she's beautiful. Isn't she?" She handed Naruto the little bundled up baby. "Oh, she looks just like her mother" he stated holding the baby delicately in his arms. "How is her mother?" he asked. Sakura turned toward the patient bed, looking at the sleeping woman in the bed. "Hinata is just fine. She's just sleeping off the surgery drugs now. She should be awake in a few hours."

"Thank you, Sakura, for everything" Naruto replied. "You and Sasuke have been so great through all this; I can't believe you guys are on your third."

Sakura blushed. "So what are you going to name her?" She asked leaning over the little baby in Naruto's arm, tugging in the blanket's loose ends.

"Well, Hinata and I were expecting a boy, but we picked out a girl's name just in case. Her name is going to be Uzumaki Lenalee." He said proudly.

**Chapter Two: Team 4 Coming Soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Team 4**

"There're always so many people here" Lenalee Uzumaki thought to herself. She was at the ninja academy sitting next to her best friend, Uchiha Kakashi. Today, all the ninja students would be tested academically, physically, strategically and judged on how well they can perform general jutsus, like Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique), Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) and Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique).

"Are you paying attention?" Kakashi asked with an annoyed, cold, calm and collected look. His raven black hair, green eyes, athletic appearance and chill attitude made most of the girls in the class crazy about him, but to me he was just Kakashi.

"No" Lenalee confessed.

"Iruka- Sensei, going to start out with the written exam, followed by the physical skills exam and finally the jutsu exam." He whispered to her. He sighed in annoyance. Lenalee was always stuck in her thoughts. Luckily, Kakashi always had her back, filling her in on all the conversations she tuned out of.

"Are you nervous?" Lenalee asked him, weakly.

"No. Why would I be nervous?" Kakashi questioned. "Are you nervous?"

"A little, my father said that taking the academy final exam were his worst memories from childhood. He said finally exam is extremely hard and it's completely unfair."

"Strange. My father said it was a walk in the park" He smirked at her, took two exam papers from the stack and passed her one.

The written exam was brutal, but I think I did alright. I don't have to worry about Kakashi. His mother is a brainiac and his father's a skilled, genius from the Uchiha clan. He probably aced the written exam. Failing, just isn't in the Uchiha handbook.

The physical skills exam was easy, but even from a young age, throwing kunai and shurikens came natural to me. Hitting all the targets from a distance wasn't that hard, if I focused my eyes on the center of the target, it's like the target was right in front of me. I've never missed. I've been told it's because of my Hyuuga bloodline. I'm only half Hyuuga so it isn't for sure that I could get all the clan's jutsu like my mother. She's a member of the main family branch and possesses the clan's unique justus like Byakugan (white eye) and Juuken (gentle fist). Maybe I'll get them, maybe I won't. Everyone says I look like her, my mother that is. I have her delicate figure, her long dark hair, her personal; I'm pretty much a younger version of her, except round the eyes. I have my father's eyes; sky, ocean blue, easy to read and filled with determination.

"Lenalee, are you coming?" Kakashi asked breaking me away from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lenalee asked completely out of it.

"Are you coming back inside for the final portion of the exam?" He repeated.

"Oh, right" Lenalee quickly rushes to catch up with him. "How'd you do on the physical skills exam?"

"You were standing right behind me. Didn't you see me hit all the targets?" He replied in disbelief.

"No, but I wasn't worried. Great Job!" She praised him, as they headed back in the classroom for the final portion of the exam.

"Alright, so the final portion of the ninja academy graduation exam is the jutsu demonstration. You will each use Bunshin no Jutsu to produce two clones and use Henge no Jutsu to transform your clones into the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki to receive an A in part of the exam" Iruka- Sensei announced to the class.

Well, I was actually listening to that announcement. I don't usually listen to Iruka- Sensei; he's always talking about the good old days when he was a young ninja teacher training the now Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Seriously, the years had not been kind to him. Iruka- Sensei was fatter, wrinkly and he had gray strands of hair peaking out of his ponytail.

"Lenalee Uzumaki?! Lenalee Uzumaki?!" Iruka- Sensei yelled.

"Yes?"

"It's your turn" he spoke impatiently and sighed as Lenalee make her way to the front of the class.

Lenalee gathered her charka and hand-signed. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" producing two clones and with another hand-sign. "Henge no Jutsu!" the two clones transformed into Naruto look-a-likes.

"Excellent, congratulations, Lenalee you passed" Iruka- Sensei informed her. Lenalee found her way back to her seat next Kakashi.

Kakashi passed too. He showed off his skills by producing four clones and transforming them into my father, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh, Kakashi! He's so cool and hot!" I could hear all the girls the classroom marvel.

"Oh, please! He's not that great! I can create 4 clones and transform them too!" shouted a kid from the back of the classroom.

I turned around to see who was brave enough to yell out like that. I didn't really recognize him. The boy had bright red and orange hair. It was spiked in every direction. If you were looking at him from a distance you might have thought he was on fire. He was tall for our age group. He was skinny but covered with lean muscles. He was wearing a navy blue jacket with orange trim; it was unzipped so I could see his abs through his light white undershirt.

He walked up to front of the classroom with his hands in pockets of his dark black pants, giving off the impression that he was way too cool to be in the same class as us. When he passed Kakashi, you could see lightning cross their stare and zap the air between them. Kakashi sat down in his seat next to me.

"I have got to see this" Kakashi leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Who is that boy?" I asked Kakashi.

"You don't know? That's Satou Hikaru (meaning light or ray of light). I heard he's a hot-head idiot with loser skills. He's already failed once" Kakashi informed Lenalee. "Cute guy for a hot-headed idiot with no skills" she thought to herself.

Hikaru was positioned in the front of the classroom, roaring with confidence. He gathered his charka and produced four clones, well not quite. He didn't evenly distribute his charka among the clones. Only one of the clones produced was actually passable as a clone. The others were epic failures in black/white cut outs and before Iruka- Sensei could tell him that he didn't actually produce the requirement of two clones. He used the transformation jutsu to change the clones into hideous Naruto Uzumaki duplicates.

The whole classroom filled with laugher and the insulting comments directed there way at Hikaru.

"Oooh," Iruka- Sensei moaned in frustration while burying his forehead into his hand."Hikaru, why couldn't you just perform the graduation requirements? If you hadn't tried to compete with Kakashi you would have received a better score. Luckily, for you, the one clone is enough to give you a passing grade to graduation and luckily, for me, that I won't have you as a student again next year."

Hikaru wandered aimlessly back to seat. I felt bad for him. It's hard to compare to Kakashi.

After the rest of the students completed the final exam, Iruka- Sensei and the other professors talked among themselves. No doubt combining the scores and matching the students evenly into teams.

"Alright, so congratulations to all of you here, you have passed and are now Genin. The other teachers and I have combined the scores and taken personal jutsu styles into account to form your teams" Iruka- Sensei announced.

"Team 11: Inuzuka Kiyomi (meaning pure beauty)[girl], Akimichi Shin (meaning truth)[boy], Nara Shinichi (meaning true first son) [boy]"

Kiyomi is from the Inuzuka clan, known for their ties with the canine species. Many members of the clan have a dog for a partner and can take on canine-like abilities. Kiyomi is the daughter of Inuzuka Kiba, she has short brown hair and overgrown bangs covering the right side of the face including the eye. She typically wore camel colored pants and a dark brown tank top with netting shirt cut off on around the elbows. She was shorter than most girls. She had fair skin, rosebud lips and deep set chocolate eyes. She was never without her canine companion, Kobe, a burlywood pup with black points on his front paws, tip of the tail and muzzle.

Shin is from the Akimichi clan, known for their ability to modify the size of their bodies and increase their mass to a large spherical ball, enlarge themselves into giants and the Chou Baika no jutsu, a metamorphosis involving pills to increase strength, speed and stamina. He is Akimichi Chouji's nephew. He is about average height, plump with a stocky build. His face has freckles across the nose and on the higher parts of his cheek bones. His french lilac hair was shorter in the front and top with bottom layers pulled back into a loose, slick ponytail, allowing you to see his ebony colored eyes. He wore dim gray shorts, a cream colored shirt with the Akimichi clan symbol on the front and a Caribbean green jacket.

Shinichi, son of Nara Shikamaru and Temari, he's part of the Nara clan, known for their ability to manipulate shadows. He's about average height and intelligent, skinny, very passive and laid-back. His light brown hair was always in a fuzzy mess, probably too much work to brush it. He has brown eyes, though I don't know how I would know that since they're 90% of the time closed. He's always wearing olive green shorts and v-neck t-shirt.

"Team 8: Aburame Rikuto (meaning person of land) [boy], Nara Satoko (meaning wise child) [girl], Kojima Yasuo (meaning man of peace) [boy]"

Rikuto, son of Shino and a member of the Aburame clan, known for the creepy ties to insects. At birth clan members form an agreement with bugs to inhabit and feed on the chakra their body creates. In return the bugs will serve the commands of the clan member. Gross. He was tall and from what I can tell a well-built ninja. He wore black shades covering his unknown colored eyes. His apparel, an arsenic hoodie and pants revealing little of the boy and he didn't talk very much, he was a man of few but intelligent words.

Satoko, daughter of Nara Shikamaru and Temari and twin of Shinichi, also part of the Nara clan was a lively, friendly, adaptable and action-oriented individual. She's petite and slim. She has rosy cheeks, a smooth face, hazel eyes; shoulder-length chamoisee hair with bright chartreuse green streaks framed her face. She wore a celadon blue mini-dress with long sleeves. She had a cool black ribbon tied tight to her waist, giving her an hourglass figure. In other words, drop dead beautiful.

Yasuo is the first member of his family to be a ninja. He was discovered by Shikamaru, one day when he picking up his kids from the playground. Yasuo was use taijutsu to dominate in soccer. He's short and has an average build. I heard he has one powerful kick. He has Jasmine colored hair randomly stripped to left side and he wears gray shorts, a red shirt with yellow trim and white wrappings around his legs and arms.

"Team 4: Uchiha Kakashi, Uzumaki Lenalee and Satou Hikaru"

"What? Why did I get put in the same group as him!" Hikaru shouted across the room, pointing at Kakashi.

"Because Kakashi received the highest scores in the class while you received the lowest scores. It's necessary to balance the teams evenly based on skills and test scores" Iruka- Sensei replied while flashing back to when Sasuke and Naruto were kids. Déjà vu.


End file.
